Help, We're Trapped in a Closet!
by ionicEffect
Summary: You and your good friend Prussia somehow end up trapped in the school closet, will you be able to find a way out or is it the end for both of you? Prussia X Reader


Prussia: I'm too awesome to be trapped in here ahhh

Hellooo there!

Ok so this is a story that my friend wrote for me a looong time ago and I really wanted to upload it for her because I love it so much.

So yeah hope you like it !

* * *

So there you were. Lying in your bed, unable to even turn your alarm clock off. You were physically and mentally exhausted from studying the entire night before.

Your dorm was cluttered with random scraps of paper, candy wrappers, and open textbooks.

You heard a knock on the door.

"Hello?! Are you awake yet, you?! And what is that buzzing sound?! Open up for the awesome me!"

It was Gilbert again.

You sighed and pushed your hair out of your face.

"What is it?!" you yelled from your bed.

"Unlock this door!" he pounded harder.

Unbalanced and sleepy, you dragged yourself out of bed and opened the door.

He barged in.

"There you are! Look at what I got!" he held up a piece of paper with test answers on it.

Suddenly your eyes grew wide, and your mouth dropped open.

"Where did you get those?!"

"Well, let's just say the awesome me is VERY sneaky." His eyes sparkled with mischief.

"You mind if I keep these for today?"

"Sure! As long as you promise to give them back by tonight."

"Got it. Now THIS is what I need to pass the test! Thank you!"

"Now get dressed and fix that awful bed head." He ruffled your hair playfully.

"Alright, alright! That means you have to leave." You nudged him towards the exit.

"I was just about to go."

On his way out, he stopped by the door and turned to face you.

"Oh, and one more thing."

"Yeah?"

"If, by any chance you get caught with those, don't tell them it was me."

And with a childishly evil wink, he left.

The test had gone quite well. Even though you had the cheat sheet, you already knew most of the answers. It did come in handy, though, when you got to the harder section of the test.

"Now to give this back to Gilbert. Let's see... Right now, he would be in the English room," you said to yourself.

What great timing! You could go there, and be back in time for your dinner get-together with your friends that evening.

"Here you go!" you said, cheerfully handing Gilbert the sheet of paper.

The other students shuffled out of the room, the weekend ahead of them.

Gilbert was putting books into his black and white plaid backpack.

"Ah! Did they come in handy? Never mind. I already know they did! How awesome am I?!"

"Very awesome, Gil."

Both of you froze at the sound of a professor's footsteps.

And both of you looked down at the large sheet of test answers that Gilbert was holding.

"Quick! In here!" He waved you into an open closet door.

"What? But-"

"There's no time!"

He pulled you in and shut the door.

You two listened in the dark. You could hear the teacher walking around the room, zipping and unzipping a briefcase, and sliding in their office chair. And eventually you heard the click of a light switch, and the shutting of a door.

"Are they gone yet?" you whispered.

"I think so. Now let's get out of here."

He tried to open the door.

"Whoa. It's not opening."

"Here. Let me try." you pushed the handle down, and shoved the door with your hip, but it wouldn't budge.

"Uh oh."

"Is there a light in here anywhere?" he asked impatiently.

"Hmm... Oh. Here's one."

You flipped the switch you found on the wall.

"This...door...won't...budge!" he mumbled as he rammed his body against it.

"Maybe we can pick the lock." you suggested.

"Nope. Look here. It locks from the outside."

"Well I need to get out of here soon! I have a dinner date with my friends in an hour!"

"And I have to go help my buddy fix his car!"

"I bet we could get it open!"

You kicked it hard, harder, and even harder, but the door didn't give in.

"Maybe someone will come into the classroom soon. Then we can yell and scream, and get them to open it for us," he said.

"Well, until then, I'm having a look around this closet."

The closet wasn't small. Maybe about the size of a large pantry, you thought. There were shelves against the walls filled with literature textbooks, and a large bucket of cleaning supplies in the corner. There were also a few stacks of well-known classics such as Black Beauty and Pride and Prejudice. Besides this, the closet was bare, with only a tiny window in the door and hard tile flooring.

You also remembered Gilbert's backpack, which was still hanging off of one of his shoulders.

The room also wasn't very warm. Thankfully, you still had on your warm knit sweater and fuzzy boots you wear in the fall.

"Gilbert, it's Friday. Nobody is coming back. We could be stuck here the entire weekend!"

"Urghh! If only I hadn't taken those stupid test answers, we wouldn't be in this mess!" he kicked the door with anger.

"Look. I would have called or texted someone by now, but I didn't bring my phone with me. Do you have yours?" you asked hopefully.

"Oh! As a matter of fact, I do!"

He reached into the front pocket of his backpack.

"Here it is! With only an entire bar left of charge?!"

"What?! You only have one bar left?!"

"Uh, yeah. Is that not a lot?"

"What do you mean 'is that not a lot'?! That's barely anything!"

"Well, I'm sorry, miss angry pants! I don't charge it that often."

"Well, before it runs out, call someone! Anyone! And quickly!"

"Okay, okay! I'll call mein Brüder, West."

He speed dialed his brother, but someone with a strong Italian accent picked up.

You listened in.

"Hey, West?"

"Mr. West is not here, sir! But I am! I can't keep things organized like he does, but I can sure make some delicious pasta! Spaghetti is my specialty! And I only use home-grown Italian tomatoes! I guarantee it will be the best dish of pasta you've ever had! Why don't you come over and try some? I'd love to meet one of my boss' friends! Especially if they like pasta! What was it you wanted again?"

"Where's West, Veneziano?"

"What?! How do you know my name? Do you know who I am?! Are you going to hurt me?! Please don't hurt me, Mister! I promise I didn't do anything wrong! I just wanted to make pasta for a friend! We can be pals, right?! I don't want to die! Here! I know you can't see it, but I'm waving a white flag right now! I surrender! Just don't hurt me!"

You heard a voice with a recognizably German accent in the background, and the call ended.

"Ugh! That Veneziano. Well, that didn't work. How about I call-"

"No. You tried your friend's phone. Now I try mine. I'll call Abby. I know she'll answer."

"Alright, go ahead."

He handed you the phone, and you dialed your friend.

After five long rings, she picked up.

"Hello?"

"Abby. I am trapped in a closet with Gilbert. We're in the second building's literature room. I need you to come and get us out."

"What was that? Your brain snapped and you lost it? There was a temperature boom? I'm sorry. I can't hear you at all."

"I said WE ARE TRAPPED IN A CLOSET! ENGLISH ROOM! SECOND BUILDING!"

"Huh? You're breaking u-"

"Hello?! Abby?! CAN YOU HEAR ME?!"

The call ended. The charge gone.

"That's it, it's out of juice. What are we gonna do?!"

"I don't know, but I gotta pee!"

"Now is not the time, Gilbert! Help me ram this door down!"

"No, man. I seriously have to pee."

"Ugh. There's a bucket over there. I won't watch."

"Yes! Relief!"

"Now that you're finished, let's ram this thing down!"

"Kesesese. Okay. On the count of drei."

"What?"

"Drei! Learn your German!"

"I'm guessing that's three."

"Yes, you fool."

"Okay. On the count of drei, I guess."

"Kesesesesese! Ready? Eins! Zwei! Drei!"

You both hit the door as hard as you could with your shoulders and hips.

"It didn't work."

"Never mind this! The awesome me will kick it down!"

"I suppose it's worth a try."

He went as far back into the closet as he could, and ran up to the door with a powerful kick.

"Ouch! Now that wasn't very awesome." he grumbled, holding his foot.

"I guess that's all we can try."

You both sat down.

"Who locks their closet door, anyway?! What kind of place is this?! We could be stuck in here for the entire weekend, and nobody would know! Someone as awesome as me shouldn't have to go through this!" he ranted, using unnecessarily exaggerated hand movements.

"Calm down. What time is it, anyway?"

"Well, we've been in here for quite a while. Wouldn't be surprised if it was 5:00pm already."

"I'm really hungry."

"Oh, I have food!"

He opened his backpack and took out package after package of fruit snacks.

"Whoa. Why do you have all of these?"

"Well, I usually take them for a snack for when I get hungry in the middle of the day. Problem is, I don't usually get hungry. And I always forget to empty these out of my backpack. So, now I have more than I know what to do with."

"That solves our food problem!"

"Yeah. Now we have another problem."

"What is that?"

"Boredom."

"We could always read books." you suggested.

"Hand me a Black Beauty."

And he read to you until you fell asleep.

When you opened your eyes again, the room was bright, and Gilbert had a book in his hand.

But when you sat up, he quickly hid it behind his back.

"Good morning! Sleep well?"

"Yeah, actually."

You looked down and saw Gilbert's black jacket across your legs.

"Oh. Uh... Here's your jacket. ...Thank you."

"Yeah... No problem."

He smiled faintly.

"That was a good book. Last night."

"Yeah? I'm glad you liked my narration! Kesesese."

You rubbed your eyes and stretched while you yawned.

"Look what I found in my backpack while you were sleeping."

He held up an iPod shuffle.

"And look what song I found."

He handed you one of his ear buds while he put the other in his own ear.

"...It's my favorite song..."

"Yeah."

You rested your head gently on his shoulder.

He turned the volume up, and you closed your eyes.

This time, the closet space seemed warm and comfortable.

You wouldn't really mind staying there the rest of the weekend.

Just you, Gilbert and an iPod shuffle.

Then, suddenly, the door creaked open, and a beam of light streamed across your face.

A short man in a blue janitor's jumpsuit stood on the doorway, obviously surprised, keys in hand.

"Ah! We're free!"

He helped you up.

"I guess we are!"

You embraced each other tightly.

"Ahhahah! Let's get out of here!"

He picked up his backpack and took your hand.

"Thank you, mister!"

You hugged the janitor, who was still very confused.

You two left the classroom and made your way outside. You realized you were still hand in hand.

"Well, that was exciting. And kind of fun."

"Kesesese! And the awesome me just got an awesome girl."

You blushed.

"What do you mean?"

"I know you like me. And you know what? I like you too."

Before you could say anything, he kissed you.

"Yeah, Gil. I like you."

A big smile spread across his face.

"Now let's go get some breakfast! I'm starving!" he yelled to the world, and put his arm around you.

"Hey, what was that book you were reading earlier, anyway?"

"Pride and Prejudice. But don't tell anyone."


End file.
